Ill
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: Rei's sick...but he thinks its just a simple cold. But as time gose on it gets worse...but he still passes it off as a cold. What happens when the bus they are on crases and the team in stuck on the side of a freezing cold mountain! Sequel has been POSTED
1. Are You Ok?

**Titel:** Ill

**Aogther:** WolfDemonQueen

**Summary:** When Rei gets sick he thinks its only a cold and tells everyone he is fine. But when its starts to get worse he dose not tell anyone and here is the worse part when the BladeBrakers get invited to a holiday in the snowy Mountains their bus crashes and they are stuck on the side of a mountain in a blizzard.And pore Rei is sick.

**Worning:** Yaoi KaixRei TysonxMax

**Rateing:** pg13 for languge

* * *

**Chapter One:** Are You Ok?

**Rei Prov.**

It was a normal morning here with the BladeBrakers, Tyson was late to practic once more and Kai was giving him an earful. I'm glad I'm not in Tysons shoes. Max was on a sugar high from his cereal and Kenny was working on our beyblades. Then theres me, I was just sitting on the back porch of Tyson's dojo just stareing up at the blue sky.

"Hey Rei," a voice behind me range out, braking me out of my toughts.

"Yes Tyson" I called back in slite annoynce.

"um...I was just wondering when you were going to make lunch because I'm hungry"

"Tyson we just at only two hours ago" Max spoke as he came out of the Dojo with Kenny trailing not to far behind.

"But I'm starving man" Tyson whined as he rubed his stomach.

"Tyson would you think of somthing els but that bottemless pit you call a stomach"

"AAAAAAH, Kai dont sneak up on a guy like that," Tyson spoke as he patted his chest "You almost gave me a heartattack"

Kai just smarked as he walked past me and Tyson to hand Kenny Dranzer.

"Now Everyone I want ten laps around the Dojo and twenty push-ups GOT IT" Kai yelled as he stood in front of us. Crisom eyes darting from me to Max then to Tyson.

"MAN! Why do we have to do that cant we just beybattel?" Ask a very whiney Tyson.

"NO! Kyouju is working on our blades you idoit, and if I hear another complanet out of you Kinomiya its going to be one hunderd laps more" Kai said that in the most fearful way, it made me shack slitely in fear.

"Hey Kai when do you want me to make lunch?" I asked Kai as Tyson and Max started to run their laps.

"In about an hour or so but why do you always do the cooking for these people kitten"  
he asked me as he put a hand on my cheek.

"Because I'm the only one that can cook that want's to" i answered as I tilted my head to the side."Well I better get running"

Kai just gave me a small smile as I ran off to join the others in the running.

* * *

"COME AND GET IT!" I called as I put the last plate on the table. Not even one second later Tyson was seated at the table awaiting the rest of the gang to be seated.

As we or should I say they finshed lunch Max noticed that I had not touched my food and asked why.

"Hey Rei you did not even touch your food whern't you hunngry?" Max ask, as i said earlyer.

"No" I answered. I felt a little wozzy

"Feeling ok there buddy?" Tayson asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I once again answered but this time I lied. I glaned up at Kai and could see he was not bying me one bit."I'm just tired thats all...I'll go to bed once I've done with the dishes"

"I'll do them Rei you just go to bed ok" Max said with a big smile on his face.

"Alright" I said with a small weak smile. I stood up and began to make my way to the room I sharedwith Kai.

**End Rei Prov.**

**

* * *

**

**Kai Prov.**

Rei did not look to good when he left maybe I should see if he is ok.

"I'm going to check on Rei ok"I spoke as I stood up and Max and Tyson looked at me. They both noded and I walk off to the room I share with Rei.

Knock Knock

"Rei can i come in?"

"yes"

I opened the door and walked in to see Rei laid in the king sized bed in a little ball under the covers. I walked over and stroked his black silky hair.

"Rei are you ok"

"I'm fine just a little tried thats all"

"You think you can still go on the trip tomarrow?"

"Yes I would not miss the chance to spend a vacation with you"

"Alright as long as your feeling up to it"


	2. Blizzard

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Blizzard**

"COME ON PEOPLE HURRY IT UP!" Kai yelled as Tyson and Max slowly walked up to the bus with their bags. Rei even slower than them finely came up to the bus and put his stuff in the storage hold and walked on the bus sitting down next to Kai.

"Feeling ok?"Kai asked Rei as he sat down.

"Yeah," Rei answered as he leaned on Kai as if he were a pillow.(dose that not look cute in your mind P)

"You should go to sleep its going to be a long trip"

"ok" Rei yawned and fell asleep as soon as the bus left the hotal parking lot.

* * *

All the BladeBreakers including Kai where asleep and snoring away.

* * *

An hour later the bus jerked everyone awake even Tyson. (thats amzing) It seamed the bus spining out of control. All of a sudden the windows start brakeing and shattering.( .. )

When the bus finely came to a stop Kai stood up and walked to a window and looked out of it. What he saw was even somthing to scare (the Great) Kai Hiwatari.

The bus was teater totering over the side of a huge hill.

Kai slowly started walk back to his seat and sit down.

"Whats wrong Kai?" Tyson asked

"When the bus leans ford all of you lean back when i say so" Kai instrucked

Just as kai finished his sentence the bus began to lean ford.

"NOW LEAN BACK!"

They aldid so but it was no use and the bus went tumbleing down the hill.

* * *

Kai opened his eye to find he was upside down. He looked over to Rei who was some how in a little ball. Then he looked over at Tyson and Max who where holding on to eachother for dear life. After he was done looking he unbucked him self then fell to the floor or should i say roof.Kai stood and wakled over to Rei who while in his little ball was shaking in fear, he felt a hole in his gut form as he looked at the tarrfide boy.Kai reach out to touch the boys sholder which made Rei twich.

"Rei, its me Kai its ok we're safe the bus has stoped rolling"

Rei slowly unfolded himself and Kai unbuckeled him and Rei fell into Kai's arms clinging to him for dear life.

Kai then got Tyson and Max down.

"What do we do now" Max asked from in side Tyson's imbrace.(how cute)

"Hold on I'll go look how the driver is"Kai said as he walked over to where the driver was. He did not have to look twice to see that he was dead. The haed throw the window sheld was clue enough for him.Kai walked back over with a sick look on his face.

"Well?" Tyson asked

"He's dead" Kai said simpley

There was scilenc in the bus for about five or so mintues tell Kai spoke up.

"Lets get out of here and see how much we must walk"

'Oh great walking in a blizzard'Rei thought as he steped out of the bus fallowed by Tyson and Max.

Rei walked over to a nearby tree and leaned on it to keep him self up.

"Well all of you look up there and see what your going to be cliaming" Kai said as he poited to a huge hill with bus marks in the snow.

"SHIT, WE HAVE TO CLIAM THAT DAMN THING!" Tyson screamed

"Yes" Kai said

After about five minutes of Tyson and Kai fighting about cliaming the hill or to Tyson the fucking frozen hill they where off. Kai was in frount fallowd by Max then Tyson and last but not least Rei.

As they where on a flat part on the hill walking Rei started to fell dizzy then weak.He started to sway as he walked then fell to his knees panting.

"I cant go on," Rei wisperd as he started to passout.

As Kai was walking he herd a thud and turned to see Rei fall to knees and he ran to Rei.

"REI HOLD OK PLEASE HOLD ON" Kai said in scared voice.

"Sorry Kai" with that said Rei was out cold.

"Rei...Rei...REI!" Kai screamed

* * *


	3. A Bad Day Gone Worse

**Thank You People for Your Reviews! And Now Here is Wath You Have Been Waiting For!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Bad Day Gone Worse**

**Kai Prov.**

Oh great! First the bus flieing down the damn hill then the blizzard now this. Could my day suck any more than this? But why did Rei not tell use he wasnt feeling good?

_Flash Back._

_"Rei are you ok"_

_"I'm fine just a little tried thats all"_

_"You think you can still go on the trip tomarrow?"_

_"Yes I would not miss the chance to spend a vacation with you"_

_"Alright as long as your feeling up to it"_

_"I'll be fine ok"_

_"K night"_

_End Flash Back._

Damnit! He risked his health just to spend a stupid vacation with me. Oh Rei why. I'm not worth it. You know that.

"We have yo find shelter now!"Kai shouted as he picket Rei up in his arms and walked over to the others.

"ok Kai" Max said as he grabed Tyson's hand and started to walk "come on Tyson we have to find a cave or some thing"

"Ok Maxie but your bout to tair my arm off" Tyson said as he was dregged along the ground.

My god even in the worst of times these two still act dumb.

**Kai Prov.

* * *

**

We finaly found a cave after about an hour of looking and now Tyson and Max are asleep.

"Kai,"

"AAA!"i looked down to see Rei's half lidded eyes looking up at me."Rei you should be asleep what is it?"

"I cant sleep"

"if I sang to you could you go to sleep?"

"yes"

I knew that would work. Rei for some odd reason likes to here me sing.

"Ok"

"I love you Kai"

"I love you to Rei"

"Can I lay my head on your lap?"

I just nod then start to sing.

"When the seas are rolling in when the stars are shining clear when the ghosts are howling near when we sing the russian lullaby

Let's you and me together leave for higher ground when you are all alone just listen to the sound

_"Lullaby we fall asleep when we hear.  
Lullaby we fly away when we hear.  
Lullaby we travel far when we hear.  
Lullaby when we hear the russian lullaby..._

_in the night, when the seas are rolling in in the night, when the stars are shining clear in the night, when the ghosts are howling near in the night, when we sing the russian lullaby_

_When we are going through the night in search of light let's you and me enjoy the mach 5 speed of life_

_Lullaby we fall asleep when we hear.  
Lullaby we fly away when we hear.  
Lullaby we travel far when we hear.  
Lullaby when we hear the russian lullaby..._

_in the night, when the seas are rolling in in the night, when the stars are shining clear in the night, when the ghosts are howling near in the night, when we sing the russian lullaby"_

Good Rei is asleep. Now maybe I can get some sleep. Now where are my ear blugs. How can max stand Tyson's damn snoring.Yes! found them now I can get some sleep.

**End Kai Prov.**

* * *

"COME ON TYSON GET YOUR ASS UP DAMNIT!" Max screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm up I'm up" Tysom whined and he sat up"I think that you've been hanging around Kai to much your sterting to sound like him,"

"AM NOT!" Max protested

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Are to"

"Both of you shut the fuck up tour going to wake Rei,"Kai wispred

"Sorry" Tyson and Max said at the same time.

"We better get walking"Kai said

"K" Tyson said

"Alright"Max peeped in.

Kai picked up Rei piggy back style and began to walk out of the cave fallowed by Max and Tyson.

* * *

An hour after they left Rei started to awaken.

"Where am I?"Rei asked as he looked around.

"Your on my back"Kai joked (yes he really joked you did not read that wrong).

"Kai?" Rei asked

"Yes"

"Why am I on your back?"

"Your sick and I dont want you to walk thats why"

"But I'm not-"

"Sick? Rei you passed out yesterday as we where walking"

"Fine I'm sick ok can you put me down now"

"No"

"Fine, hey where are Max and Tyson?"

"A little up ahead of use"

"K"

"You should go back to sleep"

"Alright I Love You Kai"

"I Love You To Rei"


	4. The Beast

**Chapter Four: The Beast**

* * *

**Max Prov.**

So here we are standing in frount of the scary woods. Tyson is whining bout how he dose not like the looks of the woods and I can agree with him on that one. I mean they are scary. I almost pissed my pants. Almost. Kai as always was glaring at Tyson and Rei was out cold on Kai's back.

"Come on Tyson its a short cut unless u want to cliam the mountain by your self"Kai said "I cant cliam the mountain with Rei on my back and the cold air would only make his illness worse,"

"Fine but you know now what they say the cute one always gose first" Tyson said as he looked at Kai "And Rei always says your the cutest of us all so I'll miss you Kai"

"They also say the funny one goes first and your the joker of us all smart guy," Kai said smarking.

"They do" Tyson gulped

At that moment I started to crack up.

"Shut up Maxie!" Tysom yelled

"Whats going on" came a voice from behide Kai.

"Rei your up," Kai said with a little startled :"sorry did we wake you?"

"No," he said in a tired voice. Then wisperd into Kais's ear and Kai let Rei down and he disapperd into the woods. (I think we all know why he woke up P ) Rei returned about five minutes later and leaned on Kai but did not get back on his back.

"Rei are you sure you want to walk?" Kai asked "It's ok I can carry you you dont whigh a thing"

Rei blush when Kai said he didn't whigh a thing.

"I'm fine really Kai-Koi you worry to much" Rei said as he smiled softly at Kai

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Tyson and I said at the same time and got insted of one glare we got two.Then it happened Kai amed Dranzer at Tyson's head and Rei amed Drigger at my head then fired. Both Tyson and I hit the ground with a thud but lucky me Rei was sick and did not shot at full strangth.But still it hurt.

"OW! MAN KAI YOU ARE A PAINFUL FRIEND!" Tyson shouted. I just wimpred and rubed my head.

But then we herd a low grawling sound. I looked at Rei and his eyes where slit and his ears where twiching. Then it came again and this time it was louder. We all jumped when we herd the bushes rusel. Then there it was a huge wolf staring at us. Hunger in its eyes. I was shaking like hell and so was Tyson. Me and Tyson where the youngest so can you blame us. Rei was like more cat like than I had ever seen him and he...he was hisseing. Now for me thats a new one.

The wolf started to come twords us and Kai steped in front of all of us and perpared to shot Dranzer.But he was to slow. The wolf bounced on him and bit in to Kai's right arm which he had put in front of his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kai screamed in pain.

I went to get my Draciel out but when I looked up a huge flash of green light blinded me. Then I saw the wolf go flying bout a mile or so. I looked back and saw Rei's eyes glowing a bright yellow, then they went back to their kind gold and his eyes half lided. I mean he looked as if he where going to fall over.

Then Rei started to walk towards Kai.When he got a foot away from Kai he fell to his knees.

I wanted to run over to see if he was alright I mean Rei is like my best friend. But Tyson put a hand on my sholder that told me no.

**End Max Prov.**

**Kai Prov.**

"REI!" I shoted as he fell infont of me. He looked so tired.

"Yeah" he said smiling weakly.

"Why...why did you do that? Rei you look so weak and tired now. You should not have done that." I said

"I love you Kai you know that. I could not just watch as the person I love get hurt." he spoke so quitely.

"Rei are you sure your ok?" I ask.

He just nods and then looked at my arm and asks if I'm ok.

"Yeah, Rei you look as if your about to pass out any second"

"Kai I think your right about the passing out thing" the second he finshed what he was saying he fell ford in to my armes. Out cold.

"Rei..." I said looking down and at the fallen tiger in my armes. (awww can u c the in ur heads)

End Kai Prov.

Tyson was the first to walk over to Kai.When Kai noticed Tyson he tightined his hold a little on Rei. He did not want anyone to take Rei from him, not yet.

"Kai?...Kai its ok its me Tyson...you know the laesy ass"Tyson said trying to reason with Kai.

"Please dont take him from me" Kai wispred

"Kai we wont take Rei from you we just want to see your arm...is that ok?" Max asked

Kai just noded and held out his arm for Max to rap. When Max finshed Kai crudled Rei in his arms while humming a sweet lullaby.

Max and Tyson just watched and then Tyson soke up.

"We should find a place to sleep for the night," he said

Kai and Max just nodded and Max stood from his crouched position next to Kai and walked over to Tyson. Kai stood with Rei in a bridael position and looked at Tyson.

"Where do we start looking" Max asked

"How bout over there" Tyson answred pointing at a cave not to far away from were the where standing.

Kai noded and started to walk but then almost fell over in pain as he realised that he had twisted his ankel when he was thrown to the ground by that damn wolf. He took a deep breath and started to limp to the cave. Trying not to show he was in pain.

* * *


	5. Quite Talk In The Cave…

Chapter 5: Quite Talk In The Cave…

Disclaimer: I own no Characters!

Note: I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so long to up date! There is also little bit of Chinese in this chapter ok! Now on with the story!

(P.S. This is one "short" chapter!)

It was quite in the cave. Tyson and Max had fallen asleep around two or three hours ago. Kai sat leaning on the wall of the cave. The only thing he could hear was Rei quietly whispering Zai4 jian4 (goodbye) now that scared Kai. He really did not want to hear Rei talking like that. Not even in his sleep!

After about ten minutes Rei finally stopped saying goodbye and slept quietly once more. Kai himself would have gone to sleep but the throbbing in his arm and ankle where almost too much to handle, even for him. All he wanted to do was cry out in pain every time he had to move them.

'Damn It, I think I broke my ankle!' Kai thought as he winced his eyes in shear pain 'That and my fucking arm is burning!'

Rei started to shift a little as he began to wake up. He couldn't sleep when he could feel that some-one was in pain. (It's a cat thing!) He blinked and looked around as he sat up and then spotted Kai with his eyes clinched together in…pain? Rei slowly looked Kai over and with doing so he saw Kai's wrapped arm and swollen ankle.

Rei quietly sat up and looked at Kai. "Teng2 ma?" (Does it hurt?)

Kai's eyes shot open to the sound of Rei's voice. He had been so preoccupied by his utter pain that he did not hear Rei wake up. At hearing Rei's question and the way he said it in his "I want the truth and nothing but the truth" voice he couls not take the pain any loner. So he softly cried out his answer, "Shi4" (yes!) tears starting to fall from his eyes.

Rei: Well that was short!

Kai: Yeah…

Max & Tyson: we were only in there ONCE!

WolfDemonQueen: OH SHUT UP!

Rei, Kai, Max & Tyson: THE NEXT CHAPTHER WILL BE LONGER AND UPDATED SOONER!


	6. Could Matters Get Any Worse?

Chapter 6: Could Matters Get Any Worse?

After everyone awoke in the cave the next night they left the dark and dank place to continue up the mountain by moon light. The mountain seemed to get steeper the higher they climbed. It also seemed to keep going with…no peek…no road…no end.

"Dear God!" Tyson yelled, "Could this mountain get any friggin' higher? I'm getting tired of climbing this damned thing!"

"Tyson…shut up" Max groaned in a stressed voice, "Please…just…shut the hell UP!"

Tyson just blinked in surprise. He'd never hared Max yell like that, epically not at him. "M-Max…are you ok?"

"No Tyson I'm not!" Max yelled, "I'm cold, I'm wet and I'm tired of listening to you COMPLAIN!"

"Max…" Rei said in a horse voice as he walked up to max and put a hand on his shoulder, "please…calm down"

"No!" max yelled and flung his arm around, which hit Rei and made him fly towards the ground.

"Ah!" Rei yelled as he hit the ground with a loud ''THUD! '', knocking the wind out of him fast.

"Rei!" Max yelled as his mind cleared and he realized what he had just done, "Oh god Rei are you ok!"

"Rei!" Kai said in a worried tone as he kneeled down next to the fallen, and breathless neko-jin.

_Alone again tonight  
Without someone to love  
The stars are shining bright correction  
So one more wish goes up  
Oh I wish I may  
And I wish with all my might  
For the love I'm dreaming of  
And missing in my life_

_You'd think that I could find  
A true love of my own  
It happens all the time  
To people that I know  
Their wishes all come true  
So I've got to believe  
There's still someone out there who  
Is meant for only me_

Rei coughed and choked, trying to get his breath back. But it was all to no avail. He just couldn't breath. "I…I…can't breath!" tears where streaming down Rei's eyes as he lipped out the words ''Help Me''.

"Oh God, Rei no please…breath PLEASE!" Kai begged as he watched Rei's face become even paler.

_I guess I must be wishing on  
Someone else's star  
It seems like someone else keeps getting  
What I'm wishing for  
Why can't I be as lucky  
As those other people are  
I guess I must be wishing  
On someone else's star_

_I sit here in the dark  
And stare up at the sky  
But I can't give my heart  
One good reason why  
Everywhere I look  
It's lovers that I see  
It seems like everyone's in love  
With everyone but me_

The only breaths Rei could take were short, painful gasps. "K-Kai…"

"Yes…what is it Rei?" Kai asked as he praied Rei wasn't going to say ''good-bye''.

"I…I love you…" Rei's eyes began to fade and his flesh became fully cold. It no longer had its slight warmth.

"I love you too Rei" tears were running down Kai's cheeks and landing on Rei's face. "Rei…baby…don't leave me…please"

"I'm sorry Kai…I…I…" Rei's eyes became dark and his lids started to fall slowly, "can't hold on…love...you…I hope to see you again…in…"

…heaven…

"Rei!" Kai yelled as he watched the love of his life fade and die right in his arms, "Please! Don't!"

Rei's eye lids fell and his head tilted to the side, indicating that he was no longer with them. For he was gone, his soul now lies in God's hands.

_I guess I must be wishing on_

_Someone else's star  
It seems like someone else keeps getting  
What I'm wishing for  
Why can't I be as lucky  
As those other people are  
I guess I must be wishing  
On someone else's star_

Why can't I be as lucky  
As those other people are  
Oh, I guess I must be wishing  
On someone else's star

TBC…

There! I did it! A new chapter on Ill! God that was hard! I'm on total Writer's Block here! LOL Please Review! Oh and if you have any subjections I'll be glad to take them!


	7. Come Back To me

Chapter 7 Come Back To Me

Tears streamed down each of the boy's faces. The sadness in the air was terribly thick.

"He can't be gone" Max said in a whisper, "he can't be…"

"He is…" Tyson cried out softly as he held Max in his arms.

Kai did say anything; he just sat there, holding Rei close to his chest and close to his heart.

As they were sitting, a cold breeze blew over them, fallowed by a soft, sad snow fall.

Rei's body kept getting colder as Kai held him, and the colder it got, the more broken Kai's heart became.

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
that is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
you have come to show you go on

As Kai held Rei he felt the body beneath him move, and as he felt it move is eyes snapped open and he moved Rei's body into a curdled position in his lap.

"Rei?" he whispered, from what he could see, Rei was dead. But when he took a closer look he saw that Rei's chest was moving slowly and weakly up and down.

Tears of joy ran down Kai's eyes as he watched Rei breathe in and out, "Rei…you've come back to me" as he spoke he hugged the now living yet unconscious Rei.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Tyson looked up at Kai when he heard him say the words ''Rei''  
and ''Come Back''… "Kai?" he asked

Kai lifted his head and looked at Tyson with a pure smile of happiness spread across his features. "He's back!"

"What! Rei's alive?" Max asked as he jolted up from his sitting passion and raced over to Kai and Rei. He took one close look at Rei and started to tear, for he too saw Rei's soft breathing.

Tyson walked over to the other three and stood behind Max with tears of joy treating to fall from his eyes.

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

"Baby" Kai whispered as he watched Rei's eyes start to flutter open. After about ten minutes Rei's eyes had finally cracked open.

"K…Kai?" he asked in a weak and cracked voice. "What…happen?"

"God gave you back to us…" Kai said in a soft voice and hugged Rei "That's what happened"

Both Tyson and Max were crying now.

"Rei!" they both cried and fell to their knees and wrapped their arms around Rei.

Rei hugged the only person he could manage to at the moment…and that person was non-other than the love of his life, Kai.

"Oh Rei…"Kai whispered into Rei's ear, "You don't know how happy I am…I love you"

Rei smiled and whispered back, "I love you too"

There is some love that will not go away

you're here, there's nothing I fear,  
and I know that my heart will go on  
we'll stay forever this way  
you are safe in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on

As they were hugging Rei a voice rang out through the snow, "Hello! Is anyone out there! I thought I heard some one yell!"

They all smiled, Tyson and Max jumped up and ran towards the voice. Kai picked Rei up into his arms and ran quickly after them.

"Yes! We're here!" They all yelled as they ran, soon they came across the road, and there…parked on the side of the road was a huge pickup truck.

All for boys smiled in true happiness…for their lives had been spared by god. For they were all alive, only just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing life threatening…

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
and I know that my heart will go on  
we'll stay forever this way  
you are safe in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on

TBC?

There…are all of you who freaked in the reviews for chapter 6 happy I didn't really KILL Rei…? I hope so…it took me a while to come up with a good way to bring him back…so…please review! I might add an Epilogue…vote yes or no in your review if you want one please! Cya!


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue

* * *

**

Red, blue and white lights could be seen coming from a small road on the side of a large mountain. Voices and sirens mixed with the bright glow of the lights many lights. News cures, ambulances, fire trucks and police cars were all over the road.

"Sir…" a young man said, "Should we bring the kids down town?"

"No" an older looking man answered, "They've been through enough…just take them home"

The younger man nodded and walked over to where Tyson, Max, Kai and Rei where sitting in the ambulance. "Hey kids"

They all looked up and nodded at the officer.

"Where are you all staying, I'm here to take you home" he said with a smile.

They all smiled and told him the hotel they were on their way to before the crash.

"Ok…fallow me" the officer said as he walked over his Police Hummer.

"Tyson and Max climbed in first and sat in the middle seats while Kai and Rei climbed in second and sat in the last seats.

"Hey boys it's going to take three of four maybe even five hours until we get to the hotel" the officer said as he sat down and started up the hummer.

After about an hour Tyson and Max had fallen asleep. Max leaning his head on Tyson's shoulder and Tyson leaning his head on Max's.

In the back of the hummer Kai and Rei were sitting quietly, at least until Rei sneezed that is.

"Ahchoo"

"You cold?" Kai asked as he turned to look at Rei who was huddled into a little ball leaning on the window.

"A little" he answered as he looked up at Kai.

Kai didn't say anything more as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Rei small waist and pulled him into his lap. "Better?"

Rei nodded as he leaned his head on Kai's shoulder with a sigh of happiness. "Thank you…"

"No problem love" Kai answered as he ran his fingers through Rei's long ebony hair as he started to whisper. "I'm happy you're back"

"So am I" Rei answered with a simple sigh gracing his words. He then gently began to fall asleep against the chest of his lover.

As all of the boys began to drift off to sleep a song began to on the radio and it made each boy smile softly,

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you _

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start _

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you _

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you _

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you _

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart _

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you _

_Yeah _

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going _

_Starting out on a journey _

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

* * *

**Well there ya go! I finished it! HA! O and the song at the end was just a little thing I added to make it a happier ending! **

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!!!!!! its called "I'll 2: DeJa vu' " BE SURE TO READ!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**


End file.
